


Shining Brightly In The Velvet Sky

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Demisexuality, F/F, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: A way to worship.





	Shining Brightly In The Velvet Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden.

“Where’s Mamoru?” Ami asks, brushing her fingers through the end of one of Usagi’s long pigtails, enjoying the feel of it. ‘Like silk,’ she thinks, and even the split ends don’t ruin that effect for her. Usagi sighs and throws herself onto her bed dramatically.

“Mamo-chan broke up with me again,” she says, and this time there’s no tears or wild fits of depression, unlike when they were fifteen. Ami is okay with that, really only wants her princess to be happy, even though her heart beats faster at the implications. She never thought Usagi would ever be single again, she had thought happily ever after was in the cards for her oldest friend. “I guess turning twenty-five made him feel like an old man, that he needed to ‘experience’ life a bit more.”

“Oh,” Ami whispers, and lays down next to Usagi. Her hand finds the pigtail that had pulled out of her grasp and starts to stroke it again. “I’m sorry.” It feels lame, like an old horse ready for pasture, and insincere. It probably is, but Ami doesn’t want to think about how schadenfreude it is to be happy at her best friend’s misfortune. “What about Chibi-Usa?” she asks, and almost wants to cringe at how insensitive it is. Over and over the other senshi have said she is too emotionless. All her past relationships have said she’s too blunt as well as emotionally unavailable. Only Usagi ever thought differently. (It’s one of the many reasons Ami would go down on her knees and worship the other woman if given half a chance and the slightest indication it would be welcome.)

Usagi rolls onto her stomach, burying her head into the pillow. Ami tries not to be too thrilled at how much closer that puts her to the other woman. “Is it bad that I’m not too worried about it?” she asks, her voice muffled. “I may not understand all the details like you and Setsuna, but even I can get that since Chibi-Usa came back, she _has_ to come back. So she’ll exist one way or the other, right?” Ami shrugs, knowing that it was a little more complicated than that, but the basic idea was the same. Not like there wasn’t many different ways that Usagi could have a baby with Mamoru, even though the idea still made her stomach twist even after all these years.

“Yes, I suppose,” she says, realizing that Usagi can’t see her. Ami picks up the blonde pigtail and lets it flow through her hand like water.

Silence descends around them, a comforting blanket. Ami was used to the quiet, an only child with a work-a-holic mother and very few friends. Usagi, though, typically wasn’t, Ami knew, so it was strange to be there and not hear her friend chatter away. It made the bedroom--small and shaded with pastels, more homey than her old room at her mother’s had been even though Ami could barely afford it on top of her university fees--feel even more intimate, no matter how many sleep overs they had had over the years.

She lets the pigtail flow through her hand again, and when the last strand falls to the bed, Usagi is staring at her with those blue, blue eyes.

“Is it wrong that I feel the same as Mamo-chan?” Usagi asks, and her voice sounds _different_. Ami feels like she has just touched a socket with her bare hands, even though she is pretty sure that Usagi isn’t talking about her. Only Taiki had ever looked twice at her in this life, and every romance novel she has ever read assures her that Ami is at best the one who quietly pines and is ignored. At worst she’ll make a fool of herself by confessing to someone who doesn’t feel the same and is far too nice to simply turn her down.

“I’m sure Rei would say no.” ‘Me, as well,’ she doesn’t say. It makes Usagi smile brightly, though, and giggle. It feels at once like victory and like being punched in the gut. Ami smiles back so widely her cheeks hurt.

“Her crush is pretty obvious, huh? Can’t believe I missed it for so long,” Usagi says, grinning still, but her pupils are wider than Ami has ever seen them and there is a light dusting of pink on her round cheeks. Usagi turns onto her side slightly, enough for Ami to catch the curve of her breast taper into a hard point before she tears her eyes away.

“Yes, it is,” she manages, and even manages to sound calm when she does. The way her breath hitches is easily stilled, her pebbled nipples trapped neatly behind a thicker bra than Usagi ever wears, and the warmth between her legs stays between her legs. She doesn’t think about anything except getting used to another friend having someone she has wanted since she learned how to _want_ other people.

The bed shifts as Usagi moves closer, fingers brushing up Ami’s arm almost absently, completely ignoring the way it makes her blood simmer to life in her veins and her lungs forget how to work. Her breath ghosts across Ami’s cheek and ear even as Usagi cocks her head inquisitively, playfully. “What about yours? Was your crush obvious?” The words wicked and smirk were never ones that Ami used to describe her princess, but they are the only ones that come to mind at the sight of Usagi’s expression. Her heart beats in her ears like a hammer.

“No,” she says mechanically, frozen. “No, it was not.” Idly, she wonders if she’s fallen asleep, if this is just a dream playing cruel jokes on her. Only her mother ever knew, the other senshi far too wrapped up in their own dramas to pay that close of attention to her. Another absent brush of fingers and her blood might as well sublimate beneath her skin. Not a dream, then.

“Ah. D’you know how many times I thought I was crazy? Or that it was just destiny telling me that I should be happy with Mamo-chan?” Usagi confesses, and Ami cannot help but marvel at how beautiful she looks even though a pigtail’s accidently been pulled out and the blue of her sheets clashes with the yellow-green of Usagi’s shirt. “So smart, so nice, so _pretty_ , Ami-chan. I’ve wanted to do this for ages.”

Ami is thinking far too much, and not enough, and then she is being kissed and she forgets to think at all for once in her life.

Usagi’s lips are warm and soft, and if Ami did not have to breathe she would want them there forever. For as long as they both lived. It feels too hard, and too soft, and Ami moans into it, pressing forward to capture the gasp that Usagi lets out. It’s wet, and heated, all things that Ami never thought she would want, but she _wants_ them now, _wants_ it from Usagi and always has.

Fingers brush her chest and Ami arches into the touch, surprised and delighted that such a simple act sends shockwaves through her _soul_ and turns her bones to bubbles. One moment she is licking into Usagi’s mouth, the next she feels warm skin against her, a wet mouth on her breast, and Ami finds she cannot give the slightest damn where her shirt or the missing moments went, so long as _Usagi keeps sucking_.

“Ple-please,” she asks, and she doesn’t even know what it is she’s asking for, except the skin beneath her fingers feels so soft--and the flicks of an enthusiastic tongue whenever her nails dig in must be a coincidence, if it’s not, Ami is in no condition to be able to tell--and she wants more of it. Wants all of it, pressed against her so tightly no one can tell where one ends and the other begins.

Something moves between her thighs, presses hard into her until the velvet skin there is slick with her wetness, and Ami falls open gladly, rocking lewdly as heat builds in her stomach and muffles her head even more. Usagi pants into her ear when Ami pulls her close, and the rub of their breasts together is the spark that lights her nerves on fire, and the voice mewling Usagi’s name doesn’t even sound like hers, but it must be because it’s her name being called.

They’re naked, and Ami has enough presence of mind in the aftermath to just be thankful for it. Her hands are shaking, but her lips are sure as they trail along Usagi’s jawline, chasing her heartbeat down her neck. Usagi tastes like salt--so strange, Ami had always thought she would be sweet--and skin and something that Ami cannot define but _definitely_ wants more of. Not just to solve the mystery but because it means tasting every inch of Usagi.

Her hands aren’t shaking nearly as much now, and Ami can feel the way Usagi shakes and moans and pants when her nails _drag_ along her skin, and the way her name sounds coming from her princess is like music. Usagi smells like sex and musk when Ami burrows her face in golden curls, and she paints her face with her cum. It tastes as sweet as she thought Usagi would, but _more_ , and so much _better_ and it’s all she wants to just have that for the rest of her life.

There is a hand tugging on her hair--sharp pain that makes her moan into Usagi--and trembling thighs surrounding her. Usagi is moaning brokenly, Ami’s name spaced between breaths.

“My princess,” is Ami’s first coherent thought that manages to make its way past the fire and the beauty, and Usagi gasps like she’s dying at the sound of it against her clit. Ami’s tongue _drags_ , and _dips_ , until she knows every sound Usagi will make as her princess falls apart above her; every breathy scream, every broken syllable.

She wants to hear that again. Again, and again, and again. Wants to commit it to memory like the answer to the question of ‘what does Ami want?’ and have it stored in her heart to remember forever.

Usagi is pulling her up, up and kissing her. Kissing her, holding her, and if this is a dream, Ami never, ever wants to wake up. But it’s not, because in no dream she has ever had can Ami smell, taste, or feel Usagi, has never dreamed of her princess having split ends, hair mussed and tangled, red marks from nails. Has never dreamed of Usagi being less than utterly perfect, and the reality of it makes Ami want to kiss her even more.

“Wow. Uh, yeah, that was better than I ever thought,” Usagi says after they’ve laid in Ami’s bed for what seems like hours, cuddled together until they stop shaking and Ami learns how to _think_ again. It can’t have been hours--the sun is still up--but time suddenly means a whole lot less than it did before. Ami nods sleepily against Usagi’s collarbone, and melts slightly when Usagi runs an affectionate hand through her short hair. “I _so_ want to do that again.”

Ami makes a sound, she’s not even quite sure what, but it makes Usagi comb her hair again and again, pressed together, until the sun is long gone and the moon is high in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> So my life right now is conspiring to make me want to write sappy porn, with three of my favorite authors coming out with amazing stuff ([sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77), [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat), and [moonside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonside/pseuds/moonside); please go read their stuff it's amazing!). So I decided to write for my favorite f/f pairing ever--I've shipped Ami and Usagi since the first episode Ami was in--when I realized that the urge to write smut was not just going to go away. It's only partly inspired by my own quarter life crisis. This is only the second time I've actually written something like this (I'm much more the sappy romantic type when I'm not writing gen), so I hope everyone likes it!


End file.
